Kaku Kaioh
|-|Young= |-|Kaioh of Kaiohs= Summary Kaku Kaioh was a major fighter in the Great Chinese Challenge Saga of the Baki manga series. In the past, he was a bulky body builder with extremely tough muscles, but after he was beaten with ease by a great Chinese martial arts master, he changed his training, along with his view on his country's philosophies, completely. He is now the greatest and renowned Supreme Grandmaster of Chinese Kenpo, the Kaioh of Kaiohs and current champion of the Raitai Tournament over the last century. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 7-C with complete mastery over Shaori/Xiao-Lee. Name: Kaioh of Kaiohs, "The" Kaioh, Old Man, Kaku. Origin: Baki Series Gender: Male Age: 48 Years Old (Likely) | 146 Years Old Classification: Chinese Kenpo Grandmaster, China's strongest warrior, Strongest Kaioh. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Body Control (Can effortlessly switch from Defensive Shaori/Xiao-Lee to Offensive Shaori/Xiao-Lee. The Shaori/Xiao-Lee is a technique even characters like Retsu Kaioh and Ryu Kaioh haven't mastered fully. He even managed to fake his own death by stopping his heart and then restarting it moments later), Martial Arts (Has over 100 Years of knowledge about different techniques and skills), Damage Reduction (Via Defensive Shaori/Xiao-Lee), Limited Energy Manipulation and Attack Reflection via Offensive Shaori/Xiao-Lee (Absorbs energy from the opponents attacks and combines it with his own to create “the ultimate strike”), Longevity (Is 146 years old), Biological Manipulation (can use this in tandem with his Body Control to fake perfect clinical death), Resurrection (can bring himself back to life after using Body Control and Biological Manipulation to fake perfect clinical death), Weapon Mastery (Can utilize a sword in each hand. Should be as skilled as Retsu Kaioh when it comes to weaponry usage), Information Analysis (can identify the martial art characters use just by looking at them) Attack Potency: At least Wall level (He fought and defeated many large beasts, very similarly to 13 years old Baki. The full extent of his power at this time, however, was never stated) | Town level (Shaori/Xiao-Lee produces hyposthenia, which allows Kaku Kaioh to absorb the whole body weight of his attacker. The ultimate hypostenia can absorb, contain and release 'the ultimate punch'. Using this technique to perfection, Kaku Kaioh, even though physically far weaker, was able to go toe-to-toe with Yujiro Hanma and even backed him into a corner for one moment) Speed: Unknown | High Hypersonic (Comparable to Yujiro), High Hypersonic+ via Hitless Blow Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled and flipped a large bull, among many other large beasts) | Below Average Human (Has difficulties lifting wooden chop sticks) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Town Class with Shaori/Xiao-Lee. Durability: At least Wall level | Town level via mastery over Shaori/Xiao-Lee. Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: Wooden cane (Uses it normally) Intelligence: Kaku Kaioh, due to his more than a century-long years of experience and learning, as well as perfecting the weaknesses of his abilities, has a vast variety of knowledge, especially over martial arts. He is a perceptive character who can very easily see through the mentality of another person, how they prefer to fight, their level of power, etc. He's very clever, as he escaped a certain death by the hands of Yujiro Hanma through very deceptive tactics. He draws his inspiration from his own past misguidance, as well as life all around him. Weaknesses: While very strong, he had no skills, as he saw martial arts as nothing but a cheap joke. | Physically weak. Relies too much on his techniques. Yujiro's 'Ultimate Violence' could easily break through Kaku's perfected 'Xiao-Lee/Shaori'. Ramming against walls is effective against Xiao-Lee. Tearing a hair from the user of Xiao Lee can make his body rigid for a fraction of a second. Never uses scare tactics. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Defensive Shaori *Offensive Shaori Key: Past | Present Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Body Control Users Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Cane Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7